Flash memory cells may undergo programming to change their output electrical state (such as flash memory cells being programmed between ON states or OFF states). Certain flash memory cells may experience over programming in which they may provide an incorrect output state (e.g., ON or OFF states). For example, a first over programmed flash memory cell can induce an incorrect output status of a second flash memory cell that is in electrical communication with the same bit line as the first over programmed flash memory cell. In certain instances, for example, the second flash memory cell can be read as in an OFF state while it should in actuality be read in an ON state. Over programming becomes more common as flash memory cells age, which might occur as the flash memory cells cycle through a greater number of program/erase cycles.
With certain instances of over programming, flash memory cells may indicate an incorrect state. Certain attempts have been made to reduce the occurrence of over programming of flash memory cells. It may be desired to increase flash memory cell density, increase flash memory device performance, and enhance reliability of operation with flash memory cells and devices.